


Late Night Snack

by Victorrotto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorrotto/pseuds/Victorrotto
Summary: In which Jongin sucks at using the microwave at 3 AM and Kyungsoo’s pissed.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilmisscoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisscoco/gifts).



> Don't judge me, this wasn't intended to have any smut okay, I have no idea what went wrong...

Jongin glances at his clock and grimaces. It’s already 3 AM, and he still can’t fall asleep. His sleeping schedule has been all sorts of messed up since he had to pull an all-nighter to finish that essay for English. To add insult to injury, he’s  _ starving _ . He hasn’t eaten in… well, a long time. Kyungsoo always makes sure they eat before 7 PM, so yeah.

Five more minutes of turning in bed, Jongin’s had enough. He quickly scrambles to his feet, and as inaudibly as he can manage, he tiptoes out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He carefully opens the fridge and winces at the sudden light. It takes him several seconds to get used to the sudden light. When he does, he quickly scans the fridge from top to bottom for anything to snack on.

Fresh produce… nope, not a chance… meat? He’s not gonna cook at this hour. He’s not gonna cook,  _ period _ , because Kyungsoo would get pissed if he burned down the house in the middle of the night. There’s some plain Greek yogurt, but Jongin doubts that would chase away his hunger.

Finally, at long last, his eyes land on a box of leftover pizza they had for dinner. He giggles to himself. He  _ loves _ Kyungsoo’s homemade pizzas. Grinning, he takes the box out of the fridge and puts it in the microwave. Ninety seconds should do it.

As he waits for the pizza to heat up, he wonders whether Kyungsoo will get mad in the morning when he finds his lunch gone. He’ll probably get grumpy and say something about gluttony and whatnot, but as long as Jongin practices his puppy-eyed look, he should be fine, right?

_ ‘BZZT-BZZT-BZZT—’ _

Jongin’s eyes widen in shock as the loud beeping sound fills the kitchen. His hand shoots up and smashes the stop button as quickly as he can, but the damage is already done. Fuck. Was it too loud?

Jongin stops moving and just listens. He can’t hear anything except for the low humming of the fridge next to him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he takes the box out of the microwave.

A wave of delicious tomato smell washes over him, and Jongin can’t help but let out a sigh of satisfaction. Why does food smell so good? Content, he grabs a slice of pizza and stuffs it in his mouth. The hot tomato sauce and crisp but soft crust are like a match made in heaven, melting slowly in his mouth, and that touch of pepperoni—

The bedroom door suddenly swings open, making Jongin yelp in surprise. A visibly annoyed Kyungsoo stalks out of the room, his eyes squinting as he tries to get a good look at the situation at hand.

“Kungoo!” Jongin exclaims with a mouthful of pizza.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Kyungsoo says in a low tone. “It’s 3 AM, Jongin, you shouldn’t—hey, is that  _ my lunch _ ?”

Jongin swallows hard and looks down at the box and then up again. Well, better feign aloofness at this stage. “Whoops.”

“You ate my pizza,” Kyungsoo repeats.

“Sorry,” Jongin says apologetically. “I was just really hungry.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken. “Oh, were you?”

Jongin gulps again. In the barely lit kitchen, having Kyungsoo glaring at him like this is actually kind of scary. And Jongin can’t help but feel a malicious glint in those eyes as well.

With three quick steps, Kyungsoo closes the distance between them. Jongin’s eyes widen as he feels pressure on his shoulder and is pushed down on his knees. He glances up to see Kyungsoo staring him down with an unreadable expression on his face, but the tightness in his shorts betrays his intentions.

Smirking, Jongin plays along, letting Kyungsoo take control of the situation. He does his best to give his boyfriend the best pout he can muster at this ungodly hour, and he knows he succeeded when Kyungsoo lets out a grunt and grabs Jongin by the hair. He  _ loves _ when once in a full moon, Kyungsoo lets himself loose like this.

“You were hungry?” Kyungsoo says raspily. “Then you should’ve just asked me to feed you.”

Jongin bites his lower lips. “Please, babe, can you feed me?”

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo chuckles before freeing himself from his shorts.

Jongin doesn’t wait for permission—sticking his tongue out, he licks a long stripe up Kyungsoo’s cock, making the other shudder. He kisses the tip of the dick and then wraps his lips around it, making sure to keep his tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive underside. This elicits a moan from his boyfriend.

“Fuck yeah,” Kyungsoo breathes out, grabbing onto the kitchen counter for support. “Don’t stop, babe.”

Jongin has no intention of stopping. With his hands, he grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hips for support and starts bobbing his head up and down the other’s shaft. Kyungsoo just makes the best low grunts when he gets sucked off, and Jongin can’t get enough of that sweet sound. He puts himself into a steady rhythm, sinking all the way down until his nose hits Kyungsoo’s pubes, and then pulls away all the way to the flared cockhead. He’s been with Kyungsoo for long enough now to know just what drives the other crazy, and if he does a good job, he’s sure Kyungsoo will return the favor just as enthusiastically.

“Fuck, Jongin, I’m not gonna last long at this pace,” Kyungsoo whimpers, throwing his head back.

Jongin doesn’t want him to, but one shouldn’t talk with their mouth full, so he just keeps sucking on that dick. With his left hand, he starts massaging Kyungsoo’s balls, which finally pushes Kyungsoo over the edge. With a raspy groan, Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s head and pulls him all the way down. Jongin almost gags when the cock in his mouth starts throbbing, but he holds still and obediently lets Kyungsoo come down his throat.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo curses as he releases spurt after spurt of come into his lover’s mouth. “Fuck yeah.”

When Kyungsoo starts softening, Jongin finally pulls away. He licks Kyungsoo’s member clean, kisses the tip one last time for good measure, and with a playful pat on Kyungsoo’s stomach, he pulls his boyfriend’s shorts back up.

“Thanks for the snack, babe,” Jongin grins at him.

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Well, are you gonna return the favor?” Jongin winks at him.

“Um, no, I’m not particularly hungry,” Kyungsoo shrugs and turns on his heels.

“What?” Jongin blinks. “But babe, I’m hard now, you can’t just—”

“But I can,” Kyungsoo smirks devilishly. “Good night, Jongin. Try to get at least some sleep.”

“KYUNGSOO!”


End file.
